


后来的事

by unchangeme



Category: Hollow Knight, 前辈×骑士, 空洞骑士
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unchangeme/pseuds/unchangeme
Summary: 不再有梦结局后的事，包含自设主线以及之前的事，前辈×小骑士
Relationships: 前骑
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	后来的事

大黄蜂在黑卵外，鬼魂刚刚进入破除了封印的圣殿，在次数不多的几次交往里鬼魂未曾开口说过话，她知道生于沃姆与虚空之手的“容器”并没有说话的能力，但这一刻她急需要知晓它的想法，是直面瘟疫的核心，还是使王国停滞不前。  
她是有些后悔的，在她成为圣巢废墟的守护者之时母亲曾叮嘱她，要保护压制着瘟疫之心的封印永远不被打破，多年来她一边在圣巢外寻找其他拯救王国的方法，一边消除会打破封印的可能性——其他容器。准确的说是其他意识碎片，在还没来得及将虚空的产物驱赶回出生地时，伟大的圣巢国王就死了。于是继承了创造者意志的虚空碎片套着复制的躯壳想要完成最初的使命，消灭光。大多数意志碎片没有战斗的技巧，也不会自主去寻找武器道具，其实它们和终日在圣巢里徘徊的感染者没有区别，它们不需要大黄蜂费心，其他的虫子会把它们啃食殆尽。  
但仍然会有一些出色的个体，有一只鬼魂曾经闯入苍绿之径的守望者墓地，它不仅穿过了沸腾的酸水和遍地的荆棘，甚至带着一只骨钉，最后以大黄蜂把骨钉插进鬼魂的头骨告终。还有另一只几乎要进入白宫的鬼魂，她追踪着它进入古老盆地，然后把它困死在了里面。  
这太危险了，鬼魂们前仆后继的试图打破封印，但它们真的知道自己在做什么吗，大黄蜂并不是没有怜悯之心，但是要当合格的守护者的第一条，就是严格遵守戒律，她劝慰自己去圣巢以外的地方寻找消灭光的方法，只要找到了其他方法，鬼魂也好，虫子也好，不会再有人为此牺牲。  
她在外耽搁了有一阵子，回到圣巢后却发现从外回到废墟的不止她一个——另一只鬼魂，她觉得不可思议，从来没有鬼魂是以回到废墟为起点的，她甚至摸不透它的目的，是为了拯救还是毁灭。大黄蜂在苍绿之径把它引入上一只鬼魂殒命的地方，她决定阻止它。  
事情超出预期，这只鬼魂大大超过她的想象，即使它的骨钉因为没有保养而出现裂痕，大黄蜂仍旧招架不住它猛烈而迅捷的进攻。大黄蜂在鬼魂攻击的间隙将丝线缠绕在岩壁上飞速地掠走了，情况太危险，同时她隐约觉得，那只鬼魂是不一样的，在多年外出寻找方法未果后大黄蜂想要赌一把，看看这只鬼魂能走到什么地方，于是她留下了蛾翼披风。

现在鬼魂破除了所有封印，黑卵圣殿里是望不到头的黑暗，她曾经在孕育鬼魂的黑暗里看到了希望，那么这次……她没有犹豫，将针线抛出，闪进通道之中。她没有时间研究道路两旁柱子上的纹路图案，黑卵正在将她体内属于沃姆那一部分的力量抽空。大黄蜂快速向前奔跑，前方有刺眼的光，伴随着瘟疫的嚎叫。光芒之中，她看见了鬼魂的身影，而嚎叫则是她的兄长发出的，她毫不犹豫地将骨针插在空洞骑士的头骨裂痕上，守护者凭借惯性带来的千钧之力狠狠地将空洞骑士压制住，只见裂痕中溢出了大量瘟疫，“赶快！”，大黄蜂朝鬼魂大喊道，在鬼魂使用梦之钉进入瘟疫之心后，大黄蜂被重重甩在地上，她的力量在爆发后已经所剩无几，她甚至爬不起来，大黄蜂知道自己出不去了，但是，鬼魂最终做到了自己一直想做到的事，大黄蜂甘愿为了王国付出生命。  
她知道老国王对抗瘟疫的计划，她也常常驻足于泪城的雕像之下。她小时候是见过空洞骑士的，当时的空洞骑士身披苍白甲胄，骨钉巨大而闪闪发光，和鬼魂一样的从不开口说话，沉默地跟在沃姆身后。她问白夫人关于这个神秘骑士的事情，白夫人只是面露哀愁地望着她，轻声道：“这是我们的错误，这是我们的道路。”

大黄蜂睁开眼，充斥着金黄色瘟疫之光的洞穴现在一片黑暗，紧接着，被污染的藤蔓奇迹般的恢复了生机，她不敢相信自己还活着，身体中暴虐的深渊气息已经归于平静，她迅速寻找鬼魂的身影，却只在中间凹陷的坑洞里发现了属于鬼魂的碎裂的头骨，甚至空洞骑士也不知所踪。  
结束了，这是她脑子里的第一个想法，在圣巢所有生物的梦境和现实中缠绕了多年的，最后使伟大王国衰落的可怕瘟疫，消失了。两位国王王后的心血，三位守望者的灵魂，无数虫子的生命在这一刻得到了慰藉。大黄蜂用骨针支撑起自己的身体站起来，沉默地望着鬼魂的头骨。它什么也没剩下，甚至头骨都不是它自己的，它从深渊中来，却消失在光芒中。  
深渊的大门永久关闭，意识碎片将回到出生地，圣巢再也不需要这些悔恨的产物，它们也从来未被这个王国承认和接纳过。大黄蜂第一次感到迷茫，自从出生到现在她只有一个目的，而现在这目的已经完成了，没有了瘟疫的侵扰，圣巢很快会迎来新的生命，她将何去何从。

大黄蜂拖着步伐走出黑卵圣殿，却看到外面的椅子上有一大一小趴着睡觉，小的那个的脑袋枕在大的那个的屁股上，她忍了又忍，最终将手里的骨针朝她的兄弟们掷去，“给我起来！”

前辈  
在那高远的黑色穹顶之下，它的牺牲使圣巢永世不衰。

大黄蜂扔出去的骨针不偏不倚砸在前辈头骨的裂缝上，这次流出了一堆黑色的虚空。不错，他没有再被辐光驱使了，检查完的大黄蜂很满意。前辈被疼痛刺激得抖了抖，瞬间醒了，靠在他身上的骑士就这么滚了下来，也醒了。他摸摸头骨的角，不解地看着前辈。刚解除了封印的前辈显然也搞不清楚状况，一大一小互相瞪着僵持不动。大黄蜂成为第一个发现不对的虫，骑士长大了。显然的，骑士的触角更长更有力量，在外侧还出现了分支，本来能盖住整个身体的披风现在只没到了身体，膝盖的节肢关节出现了雏形，种种迹象都表明这个容器成长了不少，大黄蜂很满意。  
大黄蜂又看向前辈，发现他空空的眼眶里充满了大大的疑惑，前辈作为容器封印了辐光一个时代，完全不明白现在的圣巢是什么情况。大黄蜂拉着他们俩回到了德特茅斯，给前辈详细地说了发生的所有，其中虫长者也过来插了几句嘴。大黄蜂口干舌燥地说完后看到前辈仿佛呆住了，是的，前辈不知道沃姆死了，而他们的所处的地底下则是圣巢的废墟。  
他需要时间去接受。  
之后大黄蜂和骑士打算带着前辈好好适应新生活，顺便熟悉现在的圣巢。这其实并没有他们想象的那么难，因为作为被沃姆认可的容器，国王交给他的不只是战斗的技巧和最后的使命，虫之间交往的礼仪也是必修课。小镇上的居民们对这个新来的大个子也表示了欢迎，莱斯甚至提出要和前辈比试剑技，如果前辈赢了，那么店主将会给他价格超级关爱加倍。  
前辈适应的一直不错，有天他提出想去泪城——圣巢的中心看看，大黄蜂想着前辈已经稳定了，便让骑士和他一起去。  
出发前，大黄蜂千叮咛万嘱咐骑士不能让前辈动手，虽然前辈已经不再是瘟疫之心的载体，但过于猛烈的刺激还是会让他冲动难控，于是骑士打算乘坐鹿角虫去泪城。车站铃响不久，隧道里便响起鹿角虫的声音。前辈看到鹿角虫的胸前别着一朵花——骑士送的，骑士一直想送一朵花给老鹿角虫，奈何因为经常颠簸，娇嫩的花往往存活不了多久便会凋谢，最后大黄蜂想了个办法，她用针线编织了一朵小白花送给了老鹿角虫。当时老鹿角虫又惊又喜，小心翼翼地把它别在胸前，以后会有这朵漂亮的花会陪着他穿行在圣巢的道路中。骑士注意到前辈盯着那朵花看了好一会儿，心想他应该是挺喜欢的，就打算回去找大黄蜂学怎么编花，他想送一朵给前辈。  
他们从城市仓库一路向下，虽然瘟疫消失了，但是被瘟疫感染的虫子还是占据着圣巢大部分地区，会随时发起攻击，不过好在骑士对泪城非常熟悉，通过捷径避开了大多数的感染虫子。骑士先带前辈去了古董店，前辈还没进来就听见老板刻薄的声音在埋怨自己这么大就不要进来了免得挤坏他的藏品。前辈闻言停住脚步，看着已经进门的骑士，骑士只好过去拉着前辈的手带着他进来，也有叮嘱前辈小心一些不要碰到易碎的古董们。老板看到骑士把人带进来也哑了火，认真打量了一眼却愣住了。  
嗯？这只虫子给我的感觉跟你一样，不过他更……”他顿了顿，接着起身走到窗边，透过雨幕看向广场，雨雾中的雕像似乎发着迷蒙的光。老板在阴影里待了一会儿后转过身回到柜台前，边走边唠唠叨叨地小声说：“哼，那位骑士，什么记载都没有，偏偏立了这么大的雕像……你们有什么古董，没有就赶紧走。”骑士知道他说的是什么，他有些担心前辈看到雕像后的反应，但大黄蜂觉得迟早要让他接受现实，这才让前辈和骑士来泪城。  
骑士用几本路上找到的漫游者日记换了一些吉欧，老板骂骂咧咧地说日记本都要堆满房间的角落但还是把日记本小心锁进上锁的抽屉，头也不回地说我知道你什么也没有了快出去。  
出了古董店的门，骑士开始有些紧张，他有意地放慢脚步，不想让雕像那么快的出现在视线里。而后面的前辈则是一头撞倒了骑士——毕竟他比骑士高好几个头。前辈眼疾手快地把骑士拉起来，询问他怎么了，骑士默了默，还是带着前辈走到雕像下。

泪城的雨好像永远不会停歇，冰蓝色的雨滴从上方看不到尽头的黑暗中落下，好似深渊的底端。巨大的雕像矗立在泪城的中央，被三位守望者环绕的空洞骑士身着礼服，静静地凝望着曾经最繁华的圣巢首都。顷天的雨水仿佛为这位化为石身的守护者而来，又毫不留情地流入古老盆地。雕像下沉重地刻着一行字  
“纪念空洞骑士”  
“在那高远的黑色穹顶之下，它的牺牲使圣巢永世不衰。”

而现在，空洞骑士回来了，泪城却成为一座死城，伴随着不绝的瘟疫哀嚎声。前辈一语不发，骑士也不敢开口，他来到泪城之初，其实是懵懵懂懂的。他不知晓自己的目的，只隐约觉得有什么需要自己去完成，他的心智随着拯救圣巢的道路一点点成长，但第一次看见雕像的骑士，甚至还不知道自己接下来该去哪，是空洞骑士黑色的眼眶无声地提醒这是一条苦痛之路。一路上来，在每次小憩时陷入睡眠的时候，梦里都会出现一双跳跃着金色火焰的眼睛，它是悲哀的，愤怒的，却温暖的，骑士不知晓它是什么，在黑卵中找到空洞骑士后，他才知道了答案，这是属于虚空产物的感应，即使被瘟疫侵染，他们还是能找到彼此。  
骑士实在是不知道做什么好，旁边跟着的小编织者倒是急的蹦蹦跳跳，他想了想，随后轻轻环住了前辈的腰，第一次抱虫，骑士不免有些笨拙，前辈的披风被整个掀了起来，骑士的身脸就直直贴到了前辈的身上。第一次被虫这么抱，前辈也很意外，与冰凉头骨显著对比的是骑士因为刚发育还很温软的身体。只有成熟的容器才会全身披上硬甲，成长中的容器本质上还是凝固的虚空。  
感受到前辈愣住的动作，骑士急急忙忙把他放开，他记得大黄蜂安慰幼虫的时候就是这么做的，哪里不对吗？还没等他想个明白，就感觉一片阴影覆盖过来，是前辈用下颚碰了碰他的额头，示意自己没事。  
现在轮到骑士呆住了，自从摆脱瘟疫后，虽然老国王教授的礼仪使前辈看起来彬彬有礼、喜怒不形于色，但这也让大黄蜂他们不知道前辈到底怎么想的，他们小心翼翼，就是希望前辈能早日拥有正常的生活。而此刻从不表露想法的前辈竟作出了如此柔软的举动，骑士觉得哪里有些不同了。  
在黑卵圣殿中没有时间的概念，前辈的记忆里铺满了金黄色的光，他被淹没在光芒里，想开口呼救，却没有为苦难哭泣的声音，他想与辐光对抗，意志却因为一个错误而被迫屈从，他想尽力思考，瘟疫的嚎叫总是让他没办法集中精力，最后瘟疫彻底将他吞没，让他变成了瘟疫的傀儡。随着守望者封印的解开，前辈体内的瘟疫之心越来越强大，在骑士破开最后的锁链，完全失去神智的前辈只知道自己拿起了骨钉。  
溢出，瘟疫气息大量的溢出，伴随的是剧烈的疼痛，就是这灭顶的疼痛让前辈找回了一丝清醒，他看见瘟疫控制着他的身体将另一个容器狠狠甩了出去，前辈残破的神智突然响起一声他自己的声音。  
“父亲。”  
此时前辈的身体已被瘟疫腐蚀，身体布满了肿瘤，随着那自己身体受伤的加深瘟疫的控制奇迹般的削减，感觉到这点的前辈毫不犹豫的用骨钉刺穿自己的身体，肿瘤一个接一个的破裂，金黄色液体流了一地。疼痛的感觉逐渐远去，辐光不死心的让他站起来想要将容器刺穿，却被从通道外袭来的守护者压制，前辈最后只见到了一束光。 

直到回到小镇上前辈都很安静，看到前辈进了房间，骑士便去找大黄蜂，顺便表达了他也想学编花的想法，大黄蜂让他不要过于担心，她说，前辈总要知道和接受的。然后兴致勃勃地拿出针线开始教骑士怎么样织一朵花。  
过程有些曲折，骑士总是会戳到自己，容器受伤会从伤口流出黑色的虚空物质，飘在空中，没一会儿大黄蜂几乎要看不见骑士了，不过好歹是织成了一朵花，虽然没有大黄蜂织的那样活灵活现，但确是娇小可爱的一朵。  
骑士说到做到，之后就带着前辈跟他一起全圣巢乱跑，大黄蜂看在眼里痛在心里，去乌恩之湖游泳和去蜂巢偷蜂蜜就算了，带着前辈去国王山道的悬崖底下告诉他怎么跳下来这种事很危险吧！好吧，大黄蜂也不想纠结这么多，两个容器相处融洽总是件好事，后来大黄蜂便由着骑士带着前辈一起探险了，毕竟她还挺忙的，即使瘟疫消失了，剩下被感染的大量虫子还是圣巢的隐患，还有王国边境最近还有些不安分的虫子想要进入泪城，这些都需要大黄蜂去解决，从始至终她都是一位尽职尽责的王国守护者。

这天骑士和前辈登上了最初骑士进入小镇时跳下来的那个崖壁，身后是戈布的坟墓。他们在边上坐下，悬崖上的风呼啸而过，远处山脚下是小镇模糊的光，更远处的水晶山峰沉默的屹立着，在远处看才发现在它周身，裂缝中露出的紫色矿脉如血管般将它缠绕，整个世界昏暗而压抑。  
骑士小心翼翼地拿出那朵他亲自编织的花，期期艾艾递到前辈眼前，他有些不敢看前辈的反应，因为他自认为这花实在是不够好看。没想到前辈好似如获珍宝，将花从骑士手里接过来，仔细地看了好一会儿，骑士如坐针毡，想连滚带爬地回去让大黄蜂再编一朵好了。没想到这时前辈低下头 ，给了小白花一个轻柔的吻。骑士被吓得不敢动，这是他第一次看到前辈如此温柔的一面，泪城之初的冰冷雕像，黑卵圣殿暴虐的瘟疫傀儡，还有之后谦和但是琢磨不透的前辈，哪一个都不会是会亲吻白花的前辈，可是哪一个前辈都没有眼前的那么真实。接下来发生的事更是让骑士没想到，前辈的脸忽然放大，随后骑士突然感觉嘴上落下了一点冰凉的触感，前辈吻了他。  
然后前辈贴住他的脸轻轻磨蹭，接着拉住他的手，和小白花一起放进怀中。  
原来这就是小白花被亲的感觉啊，骑士莫名想到。

大黄蜂注意到最近两个容器的小动作多了起来，诸如互相蹭对方的犄角，还有平时走路的时候靠的很近，有次大黄蜂的余光看到他俩手都拉在一起了，转过头发现他们不过是在整理披风。不仅是动作，气氛也不一样了，他俩时刻待在一起，前辈的改变尤其大，甚至有时会主动与大黄蜂交流。大黄蜂着实摸不住头脑，可她终于放下心来，前辈能好好生活总是好事，以后也会越来越好。

骑士  
高等的生灵啊，这些话只说给你听。

最近骑士在寻找苍白矿石，原因是一天他看到前辈正在擦拭旧骨钉，那把骨钉是为前辈量身定制的，曾是圣巢的顶级武器。只是随着岁月的侵蚀现在已经布满了裂痕和尘土，从前熠熠生辉的繁复花纹也磨去了大半，甚至在封印辐光一战中崩掉了一小块，总之已经毫无用处。但是前辈还在尽力地做保养，骑士之前帮着前辈做了力所能及的修复，但是没有苍白矿石，即使是铁匠也没办法让它复原。他决定再去一次深邃巢穴，之前打败斯诺克捡到一块矿石时，他看到里面似乎还散落着几颗，但因为当时护身的面具所剩无几，他不想再冒险，便赶紧离开了，如果他的猜想没错的话，那矿石刚好可以用来修复前辈的骨钉。  
出发那天早上骑士没告诉前辈自己的去向，只是说去取一样东西很快就回来，他想给前辈一个惊喜，于是大黄蜂就拉着没事干的前辈去了王国边境见识古神阿斯匹德。骑士穿越真菌荒地时大部分感染生物已经消失了，原生的虫子们在慢慢回来。经过螳螂领主前面时，骑士对前面的领主们行了个礼，得到回礼后，骑士继续前进，进入深邃巢穴。  
巢穴中是彻底的黑暗，只有路边的灯芯草散发着微弱的光，很快在进入更深的地方后植物也不见了踪影，骑士拿出光萤灯笼，凭借着记忆向斯诺克的巢穴前进。很快他就发现了不对劲，平时潜伏在深巢中的虫子们不见了踪影，周围一片寂静，甚至之前不绝于耳的加皮德爬行声都消失了。虽然不安，但骑士还是有惊无险地走到了斯诺克的巢穴。不出他所料，巢穴深处果然散落着几颗苍白矿石，骑士将矿石收入包裹后想原路离开，却发现出口竟然被堵住了，而洞穴顶端传来有东西在蠕动的声音。  
“你好我的朋友。”  
一张戴着面具的脸从穴顶探出来。  
“感谢你来看望我。” 是助产士。  
它的脸从洞顶慢慢向下滑行，紧接着半个身子露了出来——比第一次见到它时增大了一倍，骑士立刻想到一路上深巢的异样，想来是助产士把虫子们都吃了，从遥远的村庄到这里还是有一段路程的，可想而知边走边吃的助产士到底增长了多少。  
助产士似乎不在意骑士的沉默，它自言自语道：“自从上次你离开，我就一直在想你什么时候回来看我们，你和那个可爱的孩子很像，看到你我就仿佛又看到了她，愚蠢的赫拉，这么久以来，她到底在期待些什么。”  
“我们共同的朋友呢，我很想念它们，你带来了吗，让它们出来吧，我饱得很，只想和你们聊天而已。” 骑士一语不发，抬手便射出一枚暗影之魂，被打中的助产士如骑士所料缩回墙里。他刚想上前凿开洞口，却听见缝隙里传来助产士一声尖叫，紧接着骑士只看到到一片黑影扫过，自己就重重飞了出去，两枚护身面具应声碎裂，落地后伴随的是剧烈的疼痛，从伤口蔓延到整个身体。洞壁一寸寸开裂，轰隆的巨响中一只边缘布满倒刺的镰刀般巨型虫肢自裂缝中袭来，骑士凭借蛾翼披风闪过，随后抽出骨钉格挡开随后出现的另一只虫肢。  
虫肢插入地面，是助产士整个爬了出来，骑士第一次看到它隐藏在洞壁里的全貌：赫拉一族的水滴形身体，因吞吃了大量虫子而变得更庞大，覆满硬甲，与普通族人不同的是助产士拥有两对镰刀状的虫肢，这里距离螳螂村已经很近了，要是让它进入村庄，后果不堪设想，骑士没时间思考太多，他必须做的就是阻止助产士。  
“好疼……我好饿，好饿，既然你来看我，那就别走了，你给我吃一口，就一口……” 话音未落助产士狠狠地扑过来，一只虫爪向骑士挥去，骑士低下身躲过，随后骨钉刺向助产士的脖颈——唯一没有硬甲覆盖的地方，被刺中的助产士发了疯似的嚎叫，洞顶的岩石开始坍塌。又躲过一次助产士的攻击，但被坍塌岩石阻挡视线的骑士没看到后面的另一只虫爪，被直接刺穿了腹部，钉在了岩壁上。  
助产士见得了手，身体像蛇一样爬行过来，期间骑士朝着助产士几次轰出暗影之魂，助产士的脑袋被打碎了一半，粘稠的黑色液体流了一地，竟仍是以诡异的角度凑了过来。此时骑士的护身面具只剩下最后一枚，体内虚空大量的流逝，他开始喘不过气，骨钉也因为体力不支和疼痛而滑落到地上。助产士张开残余脑袋上满是尖牙的口器，摩擦着发出刺耳的声音，骑士动弹不得，只想着自己马上要死了，经过了黑卵历练的灵魂不会回到深渊而是直接消散，那时前辈该怎么办呢。  
就在助产士即将咬住他的时候，被堵住的洞口被破开，巨大的响声和一束光射了进来，骑士只觉得撑住自己身体的力度消失了，他瞬间跌落在地。骑士勉强撑起身体，看到进来的竟然是前辈，此时的前辈给他的感觉十分熟悉，眼前的场景好像变成了黑卵圣殿，只不过这次屠杀的对象变成了助产士。  
一截断肢掉在地上，是前辈用自己的骨钉斩下的，因为前辈出钉的速度太快看不清，才会被骑士看成是一束光。助产士疯狂扭动身体，嘴里喊出不成句子的叫嚣，伤口处的血液喷射的到处都是，甚至溅了前辈一身，让他看起来是刚从深渊爬出来的恶鬼。前辈捡起骑士的骨钉，右手一挥又砍下助产士的另一只虫肢，此时的助产士因疼痛想要缩回墙里逃走，前辈扔出骑士的骨钉将助产士的身体钉住，走上前用自己的骨钉瞬间便又砍下了助产士的剩余的肢体，包括腿部。现在的助产士就像刚才的骑士一样无法动弹，它巨大的身体抽搐着，嘴里哀哀叫唤：“不要，好疼，好疼啊，我只是太饿了，太饿了，你放了我，求求你……”  
前辈的旧骨钉已经在砍下助产士虫肢的时候断裂了，此刻他便用断口凌迟一般切割助产士的躯体，杀红眼的前辈的眼睛变得狭长，里面是金黄色的火焰，快速又机械般的削下助产士身体的每一寸，甚至骑士想要唤醒他的声音都没听到。顷刻间，助产士只剩一块肉挂在洞穴里，而地上积了一层血液，散发出浓重的腥味。  
前辈这才看了骑士一眼，他将骨钉拔出来插回腰间，走过去将骑士抱了起来，向外走去，骑士对刚才发生的一切还没回过神来，前辈怎么会突然出现，怎么会变成这样，但是他受伤太重，只能蜷缩在前辈怀里，话也说不出。

幸好不远的地方就有一个温泉，但前辈没有把他放入水中，而是将他压在了地上。接着粗暴地扯下了骑士的披风扔到一边，手用力磨蹭骑士的脸颊，骑士被这一番举动弄迷糊了，他的伤口还在发疼，只能稍微抬起一只手拉住前辈的披风想把他拉开。前辈显然被这个举动刺激到，他抓住骑士的手亲吻，伸出舌头舔弄了好一会儿，直到骑士的手上都是他的气味。然后前辈将骑士的两只手压在头顶上，强硬的分开骑士的双腿，另一只手在他身体上抚摸。骑士贯穿型的伤口此时还滴滴答答的流着虚空，前辈低下头围着伤口的边缘轻轻用舌头舔舐，直接刺激的骑士反弓起腰身，这么一动骑士的伤口边缘再次开裂，疼的骑士一缩，见状前辈放过了这个地方，转而向更下面的地方进攻。  
容器的身体是根据虫子来设计的，即使没有用，该有的地方白王都没落下——比如交配用的穴口，前辈身后伸出了虚空卷须，在骑士的穴口周围打着转，刺激的穴口微微张开后便挤了进去。异物感过于明显，骑士忍不住扭动身体想要逃出桎梏，然而另外两只卷须把他牢牢缠住将他固定在最方便前辈动作的位置。容器内部是大团柔软又有弹性的虚空，卷须想要往前行进，时而磨蹭时而使劲，逐渐破开阻力来到深处。骑士这会儿难受的紧，下面是从来没有过的饱胀感，卷须粗鲁的动作让他一抽一抽的疼，但他又从其中感到了一丝爽利，他没感受过身体内部的感觉，这使骑士不由自主的想体会更多。  
卷须将骑士的穴口做好了容入异物的准备，骑士被又疼又爽的感觉折磨的喘息不停，他不想被这陌生的感觉掌控，但前辈不容反抗的压制让他无法逃离，只能像案板上的鱼一样被为所欲为。卷须突然抽离开，随后前辈的性器便狠狠地顶了进去，接着开始了快速的律动，属于前辈的器官在骑士的体内搅动，每一次都完全抽出又顶到深处，骑士被交替的空虚和饱胀弄得神智混乱，本来附着在穴壁上的虚空被快速的摩擦带出体外，未成熟容器娇嫩的肌肤直接暴露在外，前辈性器上的倒刺在抽出时几乎刺激到了每一点，骑士只能被动地接受前辈近乎残忍的性行为。他喘息不停，被制住的双手无助的刮着地面，身体微微抽搐，穴口却是殷勤的吞吐前辈的性器。不规律的收缩刺激着前辈的动作更加激烈，他不停亲吻着身下的人的脸颊，下身毫无章法的抽插让骑士浑身颤抖，他想把骑士变成完全属于他一个人的，他甚至想把骑士整个吃掉。知道骑士遇险后他完全失控，只有现在，他进入了骑士的身体才能感到安心。  
想到骑士一虫以身犯险，前辈怒火中烧，更大力的抽动下身，骑士被突然的发力顶的往后飞去，又被卷须抓住往前辈身前拖动，性器一下子顶到了更深的地方。骑士疼的全身绷紧，身体里也因为刺激而牢牢地夹住了前辈的性器。前辈不满的低喘一声拍了拍骑士的屁股让他放松些，又开始浅浅抽插起来。穴口处的虚空因为激烈的动作几乎化成流动的实体，随着撞击而发出粘腻的声音，骑士的腿根已经湿透了，周围的地上也流了一滩液体。  
终于，最后前辈重重顶撞了几下，绑住骑士的卷须也突然收紧，接着骑士只觉得身体里被射进了一些冰冷的东西，前辈就将性器抽了出去。前辈松开了对骑士的压制，他的身体一下子放松，瘫在了地上，骑士觉得体内的虚空都要流尽了，此刻他伤口的疼痛占据了身体，他不由自主地蜷缩起身体，但他下身穴口又让他腿都合不拢，整个看上去可怜极了。前辈把骑士横抱起来，走进温泉中坐下，让骑士靠在他的胸口，好让骑士不那么费劲。骑士的伤口在温泉的作用下在缓慢的愈合，骑士现在实在是又委屈又生气，他不明白前辈为什么会做出粗暴又沉默的举动，便想直起身子问个清楚。  
原来之前大黄蜂和前辈本来计划要去王国边境，但走到半路时，前辈忽然感应到位于地下深处的呼唤，这呼唤只会回应于容器之间，而仍留在圣巢的容器只剩他和骑士，知晓骑士遭遇危险的前辈带着大黄蜂急匆匆赶往发出呼唤的深巢，前辈去营救骑士，大黄蜂则去往野兽巢穴找潜行信徒。  
前辈把骑士按回怀里让他好好休息，他后悔不已，如果他坚持要和骑士一起来是不是就不会让他受这么重的伤，前辈害怕了，他不想失去骑士。而骑士好像也知道了前辈的不安，他不敢再惹前辈生气，只是闷闷道前辈的骨钉彻底坏掉没法修复了，前辈被噎的说不上话，只是将他抱得更紧。  
骑士的伤在温泉的作用下恢复了十成十，只是后穴还是非常不舒服，站都站不稳，只好让前辈背着，他们匆匆收拾好一地狼藉，破损的披风和武器都说是在战斗中损坏的，总之不能让大黄蜂发现他们做了什么，圣巢的守护者想必会惊讶道跳起来然后唠叨一大堆吧，这可不行！

骑士和前辈商量着，等圣巢恢复昔日荣光，生命回来以后，他们打算爬上呼啸悬崖后往东走，看看圣巢之外的世界，开始新的征途，还要把大黄蜂叫上，守护者也需要一个长假期。解除了深巢的危险之后，骑士他们找到了铁匠，最终修复了前辈的骨钉，这根代表圣巢旧日繁盛的骨钉重新熠熠生辉。不仅如此，骑士和前辈交换了各自的骨钉，那时的骑士已经成长为成熟的容器，这是前辈给骑士的成年礼物，也是他们再也不会分离的证明。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
